


Spin

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, gratuitous kissing, it's very very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil and Jimmy used to be good friends in uni--very good friends. The sort-of relationship they used to have is all in the past, but when Jimmy comes over for dinner and Dan jokingly suggests a game of spin the bottle, things end up going very differently than Phil had planned.





	Spin

“Hey, uh, Dan,” Phil said as he played with a loose string on his Calvin Klein shorts. “I invited Jimmy over.”

Dan paused the game he was playing, and turned on the sofa to face Phil. “You invited Jimmy over?”

“Yeah…?”

“This the same Jimmy you used to blow in uni?”

“ _Dan._ ” 

Phil’s face went hot. Jimmy was more than some guy he used to blow at university, but he was also less than an ex-boyfriend. It was complicated the way things are complicated when you’re nineteen and trying to figure out who you are and what you like. Phil was lucky to have someone he liked and trusted as much as Jimmy around during all that trial and error.

“Well…is it?” Dan prompted again. He leaned forward in a way that made his thick curls fall a little further down his forehead. Phil fought the urge to reach out and tug on one of them. The new product Dan was using on them made his hair lush and soft and smell like eucalyptus. Sometimes Phil had the urge to just take a bite right out of his hair. 

“He was a friend,” Phil said. “ _Is,_ I guess. You know that. I can un-invite him if it bothers you. I would never want to—”

“Phil, it’s fine.” Dan smiled. “I’m just taking the piss. When’s he coming?”

“This weekend if that works for you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dan brought his mouth close to Phil’s. “But you’re cleaning the house.” 

Phil kissed Dan’s wet lips softly, and reveled in the gentle, familiar smacking sound. “Whatever you say.”

“You _are,_ Philip. Don’t even try me. _”_ Dan insisted. 

He brought their lips together quick and playfully. “Uh, huh.” Phil moved his mouth from those warm plush lips, to his soft cheeks, down to Dan’s neck.

Dan leaned his head back and groaned. “Totally, completely unfair.”

Phil’s lips vibrated against Dan’s skin as he laughed before diving in for another hot, wet kiss.

 

That weekend, just an hour before Jimmy was supposed to arrive, Phil found himself staring at his reflection in the master bathroom mirror. It still had the slight fog on the edges from Dan’s shower, and the air smelled like Dan’s expensive smoky body wash. It was years away from Phil’s supermarket cherry-scented wash, his sweet-tooth extending even to his choice of soaps. Dan’s body wash wasn’t something Phil would pick for himself, but God, did he love how it smelled on Dan.

With a sigh, Phil fussed around with his fringe, trying to eliminate any possible splinges, but his hair just wasn’t cooperating. With an even heavier sigh, Phil just gave up and pushed his hair back into quiff. He’d been hesitating to change his hair, even though he kind of liked it this way, and Dan _definitely_ liked it, but it made him look older and more serious than he felt his personality could live up to. But it did objectively look good, and he found himself _wanting_ to look good for this man who’d been the first boy to ever kiss him.

“Phil,” Dan called to him from the bedroom. “You ever coming out?”

“Just give me a minute.”

Phil gave himself a once over in the mirror. He was wearing his black jumper with a gold beetle on it, his customary black jeans, and a pair of soft, almost wooly grey socks. A present from Dan, these were especially nice—nice enough Phil didn’t want to mismatch them.

With that, he walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he left. 

Dan was sitting on their bed, his feet on the floor, hands between his legs, holding his phone. He looked up at Phil, and a small smile curled onto his face.

“Nice hair,” Dan said.

“The fringe wasn’t cooperating.”

“Uh, huh.” Dan stood up, and the motion showed off the slits of his pale thigh through his ripped jeans. Of course, he was wearing those tonight. And his grey and black jumper. He looked like a wet dream. Phil knew Jimmy’s type well enough to know Dan was exactly it. “Uh, Phil?”

“What?”

“You’re staring a little.”

“Is that a problem?”

Dan smirked. “Nah, mate.”

Their door buzzed, and Phil jumped. Dan gave him a strange look.

“You reckon that’s Jimmy?” Dan asked.

“No,” Phil said, even though his body had responded like it _was_ Jimmy. “He’ll text me when he gets here. It’s got to be the food.”

Phil walked to the door and opened it for the pizza delivery guy. He signed the receipt and gave the man a tip, then carried their large pepperoni, breadsticks and brownie dessert into the kitchen. He was laying it all out on the countertops when his phone vibrated.

He licked some stray sauce off his thumb, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from Jimmy.

Jimmy: I’m outside. Let me in, Lester.

Phil: k

Phil slipped his phone back into his pocket and shouted, “Dan, Jimmy’s here!” A strange nervousness prickled between his ribs. He shouldn’t be nervous, but it had been a long time since he’d really just hung out with Jimmy. And, back in uni, it ended with him on his back and Jimmy between his legs at least forty percent of the time—whenever Jimmy was single or in an open relationship, which he often was.

Phil was opening the door for Jimmy when he heard Dan come down the stairs.

Jimmy stood outside their door. He was wearing a jean jacket, black jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was loose and wavy. He had a slender bottle of wine in his left hand. Phil felt his mouth go dry.

“Hiya, Phil!” Jimmy grinned, and it was a full, wonderful thing that lit up his whole face. “Long time, no see.” He pulled Phil into a tight hug. He was tense for a just a moment before relaxing into his friend’s touch.

“Glad you could make it,” Phil said a little quietly. 

“Me too,” Jimmy said as he slowly pulled away and his attention was draw somewhere behind Phil. “And you must be Dan.”

Phil turned to face Dan who was slowly walking toward them. Dan held out his hand and Jimmy walked up to meet him.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Jimmy,” Dan said as he shook Jimmy’s hand.

“You too.”

“Phil’s told me so much about you.”

Jimmy looked over at Phil then back at Dan. “Hopefully, not too much.”

Dan laughed. “Definitely too much.”

“Oh God.” Jimmy held up the bottle of red wine he’d brought. “Good thing I brought this.”

Phil distinctly remembered how jealous Dan used to be, how he prickled at Phil’s old stories, even though he had ones of his own. But Dan had grown a lot since then, become a lot more secure, and he’d prodded for Phil’s stories about Jimmy and listened with interest, listened with something a little more than interest once he’d realized what Jimmy Hill actually looked like. 

Dan offered to take Jimmy’s jacket and hang it up, and then they just made small talk, just catching up, as they walked to the kitchen. Dan pulled out some plates and sat them on the counter. 

“You guys have a really nice place,” Jimmy said.

“Thanks.” Dan sat out three wine glasses. “So do you. From what I’ve seen.”

Jimmy put a hand over his face. “You don’t watch my videos, do you?”

“He watches your house files whenever he’s being whimsical about us buying a place of our own,” Phil said. 

“Are you lads thinking about buying something?” Jimmy said. “I can open the wine and let it breathe if you give me a corkscrew.”

Dan pulled one out of the drawer, and handed it to Jimmy. Phil watched their hands brush. Dan’s much bigger thumb slid over Jimmy’s. It was a strangely captivating sight. 

“Yeah,” Dan said. “Eventually. We’ve got the tour this year and then sometime soon after that. He’s tired of landlords telling him he can’t have seventeen corgis.”

Jimmy laughed. “The end of _101 Dalmatians_ seemed ridiculous until I met Phil.”

“ _Hey,_ ” Phil protested. But Jimmy wasn’t wrong.

“Oh God,” Dan said. “Our house is going to end up a corgi plantation, isn’t it?”

“Just a single corgi,” Phil said. “And the rest will be an assortment of lovely but mangey strays.”

“If YouTube doesn’t work out its ad situation, you’ll all go bankrupt on the flea and tick prevention alone,” Jimmy said.

It made Dan laugh. Phil could tell when Dan was hitting it off with someone versus just trying to be polite or merely tolerating him. So far, Jimmy was hitting it out of the ball park with Dan.

They loaded up their plates with food and then went to sit around the table, after bringing in their glasses of wine. Phil was unsure how long they sat around that table, eating and drinking and telling old stories and laughing until Phil’s ribs ached. God, he’d missed Jimmy, and the young and unusual friendship they’d had all those years ago. He liked how easily Jimmy seemed to fit, not just with Phil, but with Dan and Phil.

“These chairs are killing my ass,” Dan said. “Want to move this to the lounge?”

 

After chucking all the dirty dishes in the kitchen, they headed into the lounge. Phil wasn’t quite sure how it happened—it was just sort of a natural occurrence, but Jimmy ended up in the middle between he and Dan, and it didn’t take long before their conversation slipped into a discussion of the past. It started simply enough, with Jimmy mentioning the uni video that Dan had made.

“You’re lucky you had a boyfriend’s house to do laundry in.” Jimmy laughed. “Phil and I were fucked. Remember that time we saw someone rubbing one out on the wobbly machine?”

Phil felt a little heat in his cheeks at the memory. He put a hand over his face.

“You never told me that!” Dan said, grinning.

“He probably blocked it out,” Jimmy said. “The lad whipped it out and asked if Phil was enjoying the show.”

“Well, were you?” Dan asked. 

“No!” Phil reached around Jimmy to whack at Dan, who dodged out the way with a laugh. The movement had Phil sitting closer to Jimmy, close enough for Phil to smell him. He smelled woodsy—much like he did at uni only more mature somehow. It sent an unexpected shiver through Phil.

“I mean,” Dan said. “I always knew you had a voyeurism kink but I didn’t know it extended to pervs in laundromats.”

“I don’t have a voyeurism kink,” Phil said. Well he kind of did. And both Jimmy and Dan would have their ways of knowing it, but Phil wasn’t sure he could handle talking about it right now. With both of them so close. 

“You sure?” It was Jimmy. Unexpectedly Jimmy.

“I should have never let the two of you meet. You’re ganging up on me.”

“You’re just too much fun to pick on.” Jimmy put a hand right above Phil’s knee.

The touch made Phil tense. It reminded him of all those times he’d slide a hand up between Phil’s thighs and tease between his legs.

Jimmy looked over at Dan, then pulled his hand away. It was kind of an obvious movement.

“You can touch his knee. I’m not going to bite your head off,” Dan said with a laugh. He’d had a good bit of the wine and wine tended to go to his head…his head and his inhibitions.

“Here. I’ll touch yours too. Make it even.” Jimmy made a show of laying his hand on Dan’s legs and his fingers fell right over one of the rips of Dan’s jeans. Dan looked over at Jimmy, and Jimmy at him.

Phil swallowed. There was a strange, new kind of tension in the air. 

Jimmy tugged on the rip, his voice was a little lower. “Does Phil ever ask you—”

“Why I pay so much for jeans that already have holes in them.” Dan shot Phil a teasing look. “Oh, yeah.”

“Lester, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

Phil shrugged. “Why change perfection?” 

Jimmy leaned over to Dan. “He has a point, doesn’t he?” His voice was so low Phil wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it.

Dan gave Phil a fond look. “Don’t say that it’ll go to his head.”

“We need to do something else. Play a game or something,” Phil said. “Anything that doesn’t involve you two telling stories about me.”

“I’d say we could play your game, but I think we need four people for that, don’t we?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah,” Dan said. “What’s a game for three people?”

“Monopoly? Scrabble?” Phil said. Something normal that didn’t put him at the center of the conversation because he didn’t know what to do with that. Not when it was Jimmy and Dan.

“Truth or Dare,” Jimmy replied.

“Spin the bottle,” Dan added.

“I had a dream about that once.” Jimmy ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. “Oh boy, I said that aloud, didn’t I? I’m cut off from the wine.” He leaned forward and picked up the wine bottle off the coffee table. “Never mind. It’s empty anyway.”

Dan took the bottle from him and spun it on the table. “How serendipitous.”

Phil just stared down at the bottle. He could not be serious, could he? How would Phil even feel if he was serious? _Goddamn._

“Jimmy has a boyfriend,” Phil blurted, spitting a little. _Smooth, Lester._

“So do you, mate.” Jimmy cast him a cheeky glance. “Besides, we’re not strictly monogamous.”

“You’re not?” Dan asked.

Phil wasn’t completely shocked or anything. He knew Jimmy to have relationships like that. 

“It’s not often, just when…golden opportunities arise…we should probably stop talking about this,” Jimmy said with an awkward laugh. “I’m going to go back to touching your knees that was somehow less weird.”

Dan spun the bottle again. “So we’re not doing this?”

Phil snorted. “I haven’t had nearly enough to drink.”

“You have to drink to kiss me now, Lester?”

“I…I don’t…Um…” Phil spluttered. Now, he was thinking about kissing Jimmy…just great… Kissing Jimmy had been good. So, so good. 

Jimmy put up his hands. “I get it. I get it. You’re a married man.”

“Don’t blame this on me,” Dan said. “I’m up for it.”

Phil shot Dan a look. Dan looked back at him and they’re psychic connection just wasn’t coming through for Phil tonight because he had no idea what Dan was actually thinking. Was he teasing? Was he serious? Did he want Dan to be serious? How would Phil feel about having Jimmy’s mouth on his again? How would he feel about seeing Dan kissing someone else?

Phil stood up. “I need to piss.”

He walked out of the lounge and headed to the toilet. He did actually have to pee and he wasn’t just fleeing the scene, but _still._ Dan had brought it up sometimes when he was whispering dirty things in Phil’s ear, but it was just dumb fantasies about watching Phil blow Ryan Gosling or take it up the ass from Chris Hemsworth. It was just Dan’s lovely, filthy imagination. This was different, this was real…but it had been a long time since he’d kissed Jimmy. And kissing Jimmy was always so nice. A weird, inexplicable part of Phil wanted Dan to know what that was like. Wanted to share that with him like they shared everything. 

Phil washed his hands and walked back to the lounge. 

Dan and Jimmy were sitting even closer than they had been, but their voices were hushed and low, just barely loud enough for Phil to hear.

“You’re a lucky man, Howell.”

“I know it. Trust me, I know it.”

Jimmy’s voice got a little darker and he leaned in closer to Dan. “But so is he… God, I probably shouldn’t be flirting with you.”

“No…not without talking to Phil.”

“But if he were into it…”

“ _Jimmy,_ ” Dan breathed.

Phil just stood there, watching them look at each other like _that_ and he waited for the jealously or the anger, but it wasn’t there. It wasn’t there at all. He looked for it and only found fondness and a spark of something _more._

“Let’s play,” Phil said.

Dan jumped as he looked toward Phil. “What?”

“Spin-the-bottle. Let’s do it. What the hell.”

“Really, Phil?” Jimmy’s voice was smaller, a little apprehensive. Maybe he didn’t actually want to do this…but he heard that conversation between Jimmy and Dan. It was serious.

“Yeah, I mean you _were_ hitting on my boyfriend.”

“You heard that?” Jimmy grimaced. “Sorry, mate. He did turn me down.”

Phil laughed. “Only technically.”

“ _Hey,_ ” Dan said. “You know I wouldn’t.”

Phil looked right at him. “I know.” He knew. He trusted Dan more than anything in life. “And I’m freaking out a little because I’m always freaking out a little, but I trust you and I trust Jimmy and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find it a little bit hot.”

“Come on, lads,” Jimmy stood up. “Let’s sit on the floor. Do this ridiculous thing proper.”

Dan and Phil moves the coffee table out of the way and Jimmy grabbed the wine bottle as they sat in a circle the floor.

Phil stared down at the wine bottle between them. “This is insane. What are we doing?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Jimmy said.

“We’ll just play some Overcooked or something,” Dan said. “That can be three player.”

“No, I want to do this.” His heart was beating out of his chest, but it was still true. He was talking about the two hottest men he’d ever been with. He didn’t want to turn that down. Not at all.

“We’re all in, then?” Jimmy asked, looking over at Dan.

“Hell, yeah.” Dan bit his lip. “Phil should go first. Since he’s already kissed both of us anyway. You good with that, babe?”

Phil’s mouth was dry. He nodded. He could do this. Like Dan said, he’d done it before. His hand was a little shaky as he reached out for the wine bottle. The glass was cool under his fingers and he steadied himself before spinning it. He held his breath as it spun and spun and then pointed at Dan.

He let out a breath. Kissing Dan was the easiest, most natural thing in the world. Though, it wasn’t something they did in front of people very often. His parents. Martyn and Cornelia. Byrony and Wirrow. That was pretty much it—and it definitely wasn’t like _this_. This was charged with a tingling energy that Phil didn’t know what to do with.

“ _You_ have to kiss _me_ , mate,” Dan said. “Them’s the rules.”

Phil got onto his knees and leaned over. He put a hand on Dan’s cheek, cupping like he often did. Then, he dipped down and brought their mouths together. It was warm and soft and tasted like wine. Dan licked at Phil’s lips and Phil opened for him because of course he did. It was _Dan._ Phil bit at Dan’s bottom lips and sucked it into his mouth. Dan let out a trembling sound, almost like a purr that went straight between his legs. They pulled apart slowly, wetly. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Jimmy said.

Phil looked over at him. He was flushed and holding the back of his neck, his mouth fallen slightly open. God, Jimmy was gorgeous, so goddamn sexy. It was weird to let himself think it again, but it also felt fine, safe. He was safe here with these two people who would never hurt him. 

“I think you’re next Jim,” Phil said. “You’re the guest.”

“Oh, God.” He rubbed his jaw. then spun the bottle.

As the empty wine bottle rotated, Phil wasn’t sure who he wanted it to land on. Wasn’t sure what he was more nervous about. 

It stopped on Dan.

He tensed. He was _definitely_ more nervous about this. He wondered how Dan felt. Besides Phil, the only other boy he’d ever kissed was a straight guy on a dare in high school. But it was okay. Jimmy would take care of Dan. He knew he would.

Jimmy scooted forward. He put his hand on Dan’s leg again, like it was grounding him and tucked his fingers under the rip. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut, but then he shot a fast glance to Phil. 

Phil understood his apprehension and just gave him a small smile and nodded. 

Dan could want this. That was okay with Phil.

Jimmy slowly moved his hand up to Dan’s neck and played with the hair at his nape. He  bumped his nose against Dan’s and just hovered there, almost like he was waiting for Dan to close the distance, but he was just out of reach and even Phil could feel the tension, could feel how Dan wanted Jimmy to kiss him. _Fuck._

And then Jimmy did.

The kiss started slow, a little hesitant, but it didn’t last. Dan grabbed at Jimmy’s t-shirt and tugged him in closer. Phil could hear Jimmy growl, could see him biting at Dan’s lips as he slid a hand into Dan’s hair. Suddenly, Dan was lifting himself up a little, moving into Jimmy’s lap and Jimmy just went with it. Kissing him, letting Phil catch glimpses of their tongues as their mouths moved together.

Should this scare him? Upset him? Make him jealous? If it should, it didn’t. It just really fucking turned him on. Phil was half hard in his jeans and he pressed down on his cock with the heel of his hand. 

When Dan rocked down against Jimmy, Jimmy held him still. 

“Dan,” Jimmy said, keeping their mouths close together. He stroked his knuckles over Dan’s cheek. “We should slow down, huh?”

Dan glanced over at Phil, and then cast his eyes down. Phil still had his hand on his cock. He hadn’t even realized it. He dragged it away and put it on his thigh.

“Got carried away there,” Dan said quietly as he slid off Jimmy’s lap.

Jimmy kept his hands on Dan the whole time, like he was reluctant to let Dan go. Phil couldn’t blame him. 

“It’s your turn, Dan,” Phil said, kind of dazedly. “Please.”

Dan kept his eyes on Phil as he spun the bottle. It landed on Jimmy. Dan didn’t move.

Phil swallowed, mouth totally dry now, his throat tight. He was still half-hard with just the memory of the two of them kissing. He wanted more.

“You can kiss him,” Phil said. “I want you to. Like you were before.”

“Fuck, Phil,” Jimmy said. 

Dan ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his curls. He looked at Phil and then at Jimmy, whose tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. Dan climbed back into Jimmy’s lap, put his arms around Jimmy’s neck and leaned down to capture his lips. 

It was a delicious sight—Dan poised in Jimmy’s lap, little kitten licks turning deep and open mouthed. Jimmy’s hands were on his hips, rucking up his jumper a little, his fingers teasing Dan’s bare skin. Jimmy’s kiss moved from Dan’s mouth to the blossoming rosy patch on his cheek to his neck. Dan hissed and tossed his head back as Jimmy worked down his throat, licking over his Adam’s apple. It was enough to have Dan grinding down in Jimmy’s lap. This time Jimmy wasn’t pushing him away, if anything he was holding him down, making sure the friction was just right.

Phil kept watching with his mouth slack, his hand over his crotch, rubbing slow circles. 

Dan leaned forward, kissing Jimmy again, and then he moved his mouth across Jimmy’s cheek to his ear. He licked the shell and sucked on the lobe, tugging it a little with his teeth. Phil loved when Dan did that to him.

Dan whispered something but Phil couldn’t make out the words.

Jimmy turned Dan’s mouth back to his with his fingers. He kissed him gently, and then whispered something else Phil couldn’t hear.

With another quick peck, Dan moved off of Jimmy.

Phil stopped the drag of his hand. He was so hard now. “Don’t stop.”

Dan grabbed the wine bottle and moved it out from between them. He sat it to the side and looked at Phil with an intensity that made Phil hold his breath. 

“I don’t want to play a game anymore,” Jimmy said, looking down at the floor where the bottle had been. 

“We can stop,” Phil said. “I’m sor—“

“No,” Jimmy sounded almost panicked at the idea. “I just want to kiss him…and you…definitely _you_ …without any pretense.” He looked up and blinked. “I missed you. God, I’m fucking this up.”

Phil let his lips curl into a small smile. There had been a time when he and Jimmy were such good friends. Outside the bedroom…and in it. Phil missed it too.

Phil’s gaze shot to Dan, hoping he knew what Phil was thinking. Dan just gave him a nod.

“Kiss me,” Phil said.

Jimmy drew in a sharp intake of air and then closed the distance between them. He trailed his fingers over Phil’s face, drawing a line with his thumb under Phil’s cheekbones. He had always liked Phil’s cheekbones. 

Jimmy might have been the one to lean in, but it was Phil that kissed him first.

His lips were narrow but nice, so easily pliable, and fit wonderfully between Phil’s. It had been a while, but it was still familiar. The way coming home could be different and familiar all at the same time. 

Jimmy teased the roof of Phil’s mouth with his tongue, which made him shiver. And he ran a hand up Phil’s jumper, sliding his hand over his nipple. Of course, he remembered how sensitive Phil was there. How much he liked his nipples teased and tugged and licked. It was Jimmy who had discovered it first after all.

The kiss wasn’t nearly as heated as Jimmy’s kiss with Dan had been. It was deeper and slower and _older._ It was a kiss with a history.

“I feel like I could do this forever,” Jimmy said quietly. “Or like I never stopped.”

“I know what you mean.” Phil gave him a small smile, then turned his attention to Dan, who was watching them wide-eyed and totally still. “Are you okay?”

Dan nodded, still wide-eyed.

“Then why the look, mate?” Jimmy asked.

“I just…I’m one lucky bastard.”

This made Jimmy snort, which made Phil crack up and then Dan was laughing too and there they all were on the hardwood floor, three grown men who’d just been making out with each other unable to stop giggling. 

Somehow, in all the commotion, Dan ended up with his head on Jimmy’s thigh and his hand on Phil’s ankle when it all quieted down.

Jimmy started playing with Dan’s curls. “He’s lovely,” he said to Phil, then looked down at Dan. “You’re absolutely stunning. It’s bloody ridiculous.”

Phil noticed Dan blush, and he considered backing down but then he remembered the way Dan and Jimmy had been teasing him earlier. “Isn’t he? His dark eyes, his lips…those curls.”

“ _Phil._ ”

Jimmy wrapped a thick curl around one of his fingers. “This one in particular is an absolute miracle.”

“ _Stop,_ ” Dan whined. But Phil knew he loved it.

Jimmy let go of the curl and trailed his fingers to Dan’s shaved sides. His hair really did look great today. It always did after a fresh cut. 

“Touch his neck,” Phil said. “Drives him absolutely mad.”

“Does it?” Jimmy slid his hand down and stroked slow fingers over the soft skin there. Phil saw Dan shiver. “You’re right…”

“Like you can talk,” Dan huffed. “Mr. Nipples.”

Jimmy snorted. “Here’s to hoping that nickname doesn’t stick. Right, mate?”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“But he’s right, isn’t he?” Jimmy reached over and rubbed near his nipple but not on it.

“You missed,” Phil said with a smirk.

Jimmy’s voice grew dark and low. “Take your jumper off and I won’t miss.”

“You take your shirt off then,” Phil said.

He didn’t expect Jimmy to actually take it as a challenge, but apparently he did. He reached for the hem of his white t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. He tossed it to the side, leaving his lightly tanned skin and dusky-pink nipples perfectly visible. 

Dan sat up and if it were anyone else, anytime else, Phil might be jealous of the hungry look in Dan’s eyes.

Jimmy touched the hem of Dan’s jumper and stroked his fingers right underneath it. Dan’s eyes shut.

“Don’t just make me sit here like this alone,” Jimmy’s voice was so low.

“Okay,” Dan said, matching his tone. 

Jimmy slipped both his hands under Dan’s jumper and then pushed it up his chest, revealing familiar pale skin, and little dark nipples. Dan raised his arms up and Jimmy helped him pull the jumper off his arm and toss it aside.

Phil bit his lip. They were both so gorgeous and he had to roll his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and touching them both. But maybe he didn’t have to do that, maybe it was just fine for Phil to reach out and feel both of them at the same time.

Before he could think to do anything, Dan and Jimmy were kissing again. Hands on each other’s skin and in each other’s hair. It was so easy to tell how into each other they were. He knew them both like this so well. Knew the little sounds they made when they were liking something, when they wanted more. Phil started touching himself again, just slow drags through his jeans. This was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, and the harder he got the more he wanted to just slip his hand under his pants and stroke. It wouldn’t even be a disappointment for Phil if he came just like this, in his hand while those two men kissed and licked touched each other.

Dan and Jimmy gave each other two fast, hot kisses, then Dan rolled off Jimmy’s lap and pounced on Phil.

“ _Oof.”_ Phil fell back, his legs trapped between Dan’s thighs. 

Dan ducked down and kissed him with lips still wet from Jimmy’s mouth. He rolled his hips into Phil. “You’re hard.”

“So are you.” Phil said, breathlessly. “Jimmy got you hard, babe.”

“Yeah.” Dan sat back up. Phil could see the bulge in his jeans. “Wanna feel how hard he made me?”

Phil laid his hand over the hardness, feeling it just beneath the denim. 

“Are you two trying to fucking kill me?”  Jimmy said, darkly. 

Dan put on a cheeky grin and then looked over his shoulder. “Made him hard too. I could feel it.”

“Fuck,” Phil said.

“Are we…are we _all_ hard?” Jimmy asked, a little quietly. 

“Seems like it,” Dan said, scooting back so Phil could sit back up. “Do you want to do something about it?”

Jimmy bit his lip. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know. You two could fuck me.”

Those words must have gone straight to Jimmy’s dick like they did to Phil’s because Jimmy had his hand on his bulge again, pressing down with the heel of his hand.

“Or here’s an idea, Jimmy,” Dan said. “We could fuck him.” Dan leaned down and breathed against Phil’s neck. Phil shivered at the warm wet feeling. “Would you like that, Phil? Four hands all over you, two sets of lips kissing you everywhere? We could both lick your nipples at the same time?”

Phil’s dick was hurting now it was straining so hard against his jeans. Dan couldn’t just say stuff like that, and expect him to keep it together. 

Jimmy scooted even closer, moved in behind him. 

Dan in front of him. Jimmy behind him. Phil didn’t know where to look anymore, where to feel. It was like being and wanting to be everywhere at once. Too much, not enough. 

“Do you think you can fit both of us?” Jimmy asked as he kissed down Phil’s neck, his breath nearly steaming against the fragile skin.

Phil swallowed and leaned into the touch. “I want to.” What? What was he even saying?

“I think he can take it.” Dan spoke to Jimmy over Phil’s shoulder as he teased the waistband of Phil’s jeans, slipping his fingers just below the waistband. He turned his attention to Phil. “The two of us together is probably barely bigger than you are, and I let you fuck me sometimes.”

Phil felt himself blush. “ _Dan.”_ He bit his lip and looked down. _“_ That’s an exaggeration.” He knew they were just teasing them, but still…

“I don’t know.” Jimmy whispered low and dark in his ear. “I seem to remember you having a monster cock you didn’t use nearly enough.”

“Always wanted yours.” Phil wished he could lean back into Jimmy’s touch and forward into Dan’s at the same time. 

Jimmy stopped kissing Phil’s neck, and addressed Dan, “Can never get enough cock, can he?”

“Not in my experience,” Dan said.

Dan unbuttoned Phil’s jeans, slowly, too slowly, unzipped the fly, and finally slipped his hand down over his bulge, nothing but Phil’s pants between Dan’s hand and Phil’s cock.

Dan kept touching him in all the right ways as he dipped his head down and licked his neck. Jimmy returned to kissing there too. As he looked down he could see the tops of their heads, their kisses growing close to each other until suddenly, they weren’t kissing him at all anymore. They were kissing each other again. 

Phil slipped away from them, to get a better look of their mouths moving together. The first man he ever kissed, and the last one he ever would. 

They nudged each other’s mouths open, bit at each other’s lips and Phil even got another quick glimpse of their pink tongues meetings. That was so fucking sexy.

Phil let out a low whimper.

Dan spoke between hot, quick kisses. “I think he’s feeling left out.”

Jimmy stole another kiss from Dan then said, “Well we can’t have that.”

Dan kissed Phil again—and it was the same—so good, so familiar, so perfect—and there was just the slightest taste of Jimmy’s mouth. It might have only been in Phil’s mind but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. The thought of how good they tasted mixed together like that. 

When Dan pulled away, Jimmy immediately took his place, licking warmly into Phil’s mouth. He loved how long Jimmy’s tongue was, how it filled his mouth up so nicely. As soon as Jimmy leaned back for a breath, Dan covered Phil’s mouth with his own again, giving Phil no time to rest. Not that he wanted it. What he wanted was this. Dan’s mouth. Jimmy’s mouth. And his mouth.

Dan’s hand slipped under Phil’s shirt. “Can I take it off?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, but let’s…maybe we should go to the bedroom.”

“Do you two really want this?” Jimmy asked, his chin on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil scooted away just a little so he could turn and look Jimmy in the eye. “You mean you?” His gaze flicked over to Dan. “I do.”

“We do,” Dan added.

Jimmy groaned and bit at Phil’s shoulder. Phil reached up and put his hand in Jimmy’s hair, pulling him in even closer. Jimmy nipped at Phil again and Phil nipped back. They both giggled, and it was like they were twenty again. Young and excited to finally have their hand where they really wanted them—on hard bodies that smelled like aftershave. 

Dan stood up and ran a hand through his hair. 

Jimmy looked up at him, then whispered in Phil’s ear. “I’m really into your boyfriend.”

Phil snorted and nipped at Jimmy again. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“I’m into you too. Always have been.” Jimmy kissed under Phil’s ear, tickling him with his tongue. 

Phil playfully shoved him away, then Jimmy stood up too. He walked over to Dan and hooked his fingers around his belt loops and pulled him closer. They just nudged at each other’s noses a little bit before finally finding each other’s mouths again and kissing long and deep. Their lips parted with a loud smack and then Jimmy whispered something in Dan’s ear.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

Dan pointed Jimmy in the right direction, and then Jimmy walked off towards it. Dan looked down at Phil and something about the look inspired Phil to stand to his feet as well. He wanted to make sure they were on equal grund.

“He doesn’t really have to go to the bathroom,” Dan said.

Phil furrowed his brow. “Does he want to stop? He knows that’s okay, right? Shit.”

“No, Phil. He wanted me to make sure that you were okay. That _we_ were. We’ve never done anything like this before.”

Phil let out a breath. “We haven’t.”

“So are you sure?” Dan asked.

“Are _you_?”

Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’d want to make a habit of it. Like not the way Jimmy and his boyfriend are. Definitely not without each other being there.”

“Me either, Dan.”

“But he’s…”

“He’s…what?”

“Hot, Phil. He’s really hot—and you know him and have been with him and you trust him. I kind of…I don’t know. I want to share him with you. Like we share everything.”

Phil smiled. He’d had a similar thought earlier and he was so happy they were on the same page. He laid his hand on Dan’s warm stomach and slid it over the soft skin around to his back. He let his fingers drop into the soft dimples on Dan’s lower back. He rubbed them softly, and felt Dan shiver against him. 

“That’s not fair,” Dan said. “You know that gets me going.”

“I’m trying to get you going,” Phil said. “Though I’m pretty sure you’re already going.”

“True,” Dan said softly. “So, is there anything you don’t want us to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know…” Dan tucked his face into Phil’s neck. “Like…like is it okay if he fucks me? I was joking about it earlier, but…”

Phil went warm all over.  “Do you want him to?”

“Maybe, but I’ve never…so I’m…”

“Because you’ve only ever had me.”

“Yeah.”

Phil nuzzled his way under Dan’s nose and kissed him softly, letting Dan respond back in the same way. “I’m bigger than him. Don’t worry.”

Dan snorted. “Oi, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. It’s up to you. I’m fine with it, if it’s what you want.”

“By fine you mean?”

“I think it would be really fucking hot. We should use a condom with him, though, but besides that. I know Jimmy. I trust him. I’m fine with whatever feels right.”

“Fuck. Do we even have condoms?”

“I do, lads,” Jimmy said, startling Phil. “Just call me Jimmy ‘Always Prepared’ Hill.”

“Oh yeah, that’s a sexy nickname,” Dan said. 

Jimmy gave him a silly look, but Phil could still see the heat under it. Why did he like it so much? Jimmy looking like he wanted to eat Dan alive. This was a weird kink Phil definitely didn’t know about until today. 

“I am clean, by the way. I get checked all the time, and always take precautions.”

“Yeah, I mean. Us too,” Dan said. “We don’t sleep with other people.”

At least, they didn’t. But this didn’t count—not really—this wasn’t other people. This was Jimmy.

“So, where’s the bedroom?” Jimmy asked.

“Lead the way, Phil,” Dan said.

So Phil did. 

Once they were in the bedroom, Phil’s nerves started to kick in a little more. It had been almost a decade since he’d been with Jimmy or anyone else who wasn’t Dan. But he wanted this, even through the tight spark of the nerves.

“This really is kind of like a dank cave,” Jimmy said.

“Do you…watch my live shows?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jimmy shrugged. “Only when I need a quick wank.”

“W-what? _Really?_ ” Dan’s eyes were wide, his face pale.

Phil didn’t know if Jimmy was serious, but it was a surprisingly sexy thought. “You can’t talk, Dan.”

“Ooo…” Jimmy waggled his eyebrows. “What does he mean by that?”

“I mean he used to rub one out watching my videos.”

“ _Phil._ ”

“Before or after you met?” Jimmy asked. 

“Before,” Phil said.

Dan groaned and flopped back on the bed. “I literally hate you right now, Lester.”

“Well, if you don’t want him.” Jimmy grinned, and closed the distance between him and Phil.

He put his warm hands on Phil’s face and kissed him. It was deep and long, and more charged than any of their previous kisses. This kiss had a very clear mission in mind—to get Phil worked up. It was hard to believe how perfectly Jimmy had remembered how to do it. Jimmy slid his hands down and tucked his fingers under Phil’s jumper. He pinched at the fabric a little bit and then slowly began working it up Phil’s stomach and chest. Phil lifted his arms and Jimmy pulled the jumper off the rest of the way. Phil took it from him and tossed it at Dan. It landed over his face.

“Hey,” Dan whined and tossed the jumper to the side. He sat back up just as Jimmy was dipping down to kiss and lick across Phil’s collarbones. The warm, wet drag had Phil trembling and sinking his hand into Jimmy’s hair, wanting every point of connection he could find. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil saw Dan slip a hand down his jeans and palm himself, his mouth slack and his gaze on Phil and Jimmy. Something about the dark look in Dan’s eyes riled Phil up even more and he was pulling Jimmy’s mouth back to his and taking over the kiss.

This was his house and his bedroom. His territory. And it gave him a sudden surge of confidence that was almost a little unlike him, but he decided to run with it. Decided to use it to back Jimmy up until the backs of his knees hit the bed.

With a little huff, Jimmy sat down, bringing Phil with him. Now Phil was sat on Jimmy’s lap, grinding down into him as they kissed, feeling the hardness Dan had felt earlier. 

“Damn, Phil,” Jimmy managed between Phil’s kisses. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Yet,” Phil said. 

“Oh my God,” Dan said. “You’re ridiculous.” He pushed Phil off Jimmy and onto the bed.

Phil went easily and with a laugh. He was more than happy to watch Dan get his turn.

“Miss me?” Dan said.

Jimmy’s legs were spread and he was looking up at Dan, who’s jeans were now unbuttoned, revealing the soft cotton of his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Jimmy reached out and ran a hand down Dan’s stomach, dipping into his belly button, then teasing just beneath it. Phil could tell what he wanted to do. Jimmy looked over at Phil, like he was asking for permission.

“Don’t look at me,” Phil said. “It’s up to Dan.”

Jimmy turned his attention back to Dan, and Dan wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s wrist. He lowered it over his bulge.

Phil swallowed. _Fuck._

Jimmy’s heavy breathing was the loudest sound in the room. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut as Jimmy started to work his hand over Dan.

“He gets all flushed when he’s turned on, doesn’t he?” Jimmy asked. 

“So pink,” Phil said.

“ _Guys.”_

“Whiny, too. Jesus,” Jimmy said. 

“Shut up,” Dan said.

“Make me.” 

Dan leaned down and kissed Jimmy hard, forcing Jimmy’s hand away from his dick.  They kissed for a while, and then a hand reached out and grabbed Phil’s wrist. He was suddenly pulled into a tangle of mouths and limbs and it was sweaty and overwhelming and good, if a little confusing, trying to figure out who to touch and who to kiss, and whose hands were on his body.

“Goddamn, Dan,” Jimmy said, pulling away from a particularly messy kiss with Dan. “Your mouth is to fucking die for.”

Phil ran a finger over Dan’s spit-wet bottom lip, and Dan licked his finger, and then nipped at the tip of it. 

“You should feel it on your cock,” Phil said, a little dreamily.

“Can I?” Jimmy asked, rubbing his own cock through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Dan said. “You want me to blow you?”

Jimmy scooted up and leaned back against the headboard. He put on a sexy little grin, and Phil had to fight the urge to kiss it off his mouth. 

“Come here, Phil,” Jimmy said. 

Phil did as he was told as came to rest beside Jimmy, their shoulders touching. 

Jimmy spread his legs a little and, on instinct, Phil did too.

“I want you to blow us both.”

Dan shuddered, a visible movement through his whole body. “Shit. Hell, yeah.”

Jimmy reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. It was nice and hard, cut—like Dan—but where Dan was long and narrow, Jimmy was shorter and thicker. Little splotches of light purple in the places where Dan would get a little pink. Phil remembered the first time he’d seen it, when they’d jerked each other off, while watching an episode of _Buffy,_ then laughed until their sides ached afterwards. Their friendship had been this wonderful thing—this safe place to feel and explore all the things they hadn’t really gotten to yet. 

Dan helped Jimmy get his jeans off the rest of his way, his pants too, and suddenly Jimmy was naked and Dan was kneeling between Jimmy’s open legs, looking down at his cock. His tongue darted out and licked his lips. 

“Fuck,” Dan hissed.

Jimmy put a hand to Dan’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Dan leaned into his hand, eyes shutting. “Yeah, I’m…I’ve never done this before?”

“ _What?”_ Jimmy looked shocked.

Phil realized what he was thinking and snorted. “Not never. He just hasn’t…just me.”

“Oh… _oh.”_

“Yeah, so like, I only know what he likes.”

“It’s okay, Dan.” Jimmy tossed Dan’s curls, which made him pout. “I’ll let you know.”

Dan nodded, then settled down in a position where he could slowly close his lips around Jimmy’s dick. He started at the tip, barely letting it part his lips. Phil watched Dan lick slowly around it, watched Jimmy throw his head back and cast a glance toward Phil. Phil gave him a small twitch of smile, unsure what else to do. This was a lot—not too much or anything—just a lot.

He turned his attention back to Dan’s mouth wet and parted around a hard cock—a hard cock that for the first time wasn’t his. Phil could hear the wet movement of Dan’s mouth as he slowly sank further down.

“Oh, God,” Jimmy moaned. “So good. You feel so good.”

“I taught him well,” Phil said jokingly.

Dan shot him a glare, his mouth halfway down Jimmy’s dick. It would be a bit of a funny sight, if Phil wasn’t so damn turned on right now. 

“I taught you,” Jimmy let out a hiss, clearly into what Dan was doing to him right now, “so technically _I_ taught him well.”

Phil pressed his shoulder closer to Jimmy’s and felt the soft give of his skin. “Neither one of us had any idea what we were doing.”

Dan’s pulled back, placed his tongue flat along the head of Jimmy’s cock and then dropped down fast, sucking loudly as he moved up an down fast.

“Shit, Fuck.” Jimmy’s hand went to Dan’s hair and held him back a little. “You’re going to make me fucking come.”

Dan sat back, a confident smile on his face. His lips were a little puffy and red and shiny from spit. He started dipping back down to keep blowing him, and Jimmy put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan let out a little whine like Jimmy’s cock was a treat he was desperate for and wasn’t being allowed. Jimmy pulled Dan against him and kissed the whine right off his lips. 

“Did you like that?” Jimmy whispered.

Dan nodded. It was a little shy and small, and it wasn’t something Phil saw often anymore, but he always liked it.

“Can you blow Phil for me?” Jimmy whispered in Dan’s ear.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed and leaned against Jimmy’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Jim,” Phil said with a laugh. “When did you get demanding?”

“Am I being demanding? I didn’t meant to be…”

Dan rolled off Jimmy, over their legs and in between Phil’s. He unbuttoned Phil’s jeans, tugged down the zipper and pulled Phil’s jeans down enough that his hard cock popped out. Dan wasn’t timid with him at all—Dan knew exactly how Phil liked it.

Dan wrapped his large hand around Phil’s cock. He teased the foreskin a little because Phil loved when he did that, and then he sank that perfect hot mouth down around his cock. Phil thrust up into his mouth because he knew Dan could take that, and Dan made a little muffled noise as he bobbed his head and sucked, just barely letting his bottom teeth graze across the skin. Phil loved that extra bit of sensation. It made gooseflesh prickle across his skin. 

Suddenly, Phil felt fingers on his chin and his face was being turned toward Jimmy, who gave him a feather light peck on the lips. Then, he smiled and there had always been something about Jimmy’s smile that made Phil want to kiss him. Being happy with Jimmy back then was a different kind of happy than he had growing up. It wasn’t a happiness in comfort and familiarity, it was the happiness you get from exploration and experimentation. Jimmy’s smile reminded him of that, and that made Phil want to kiss him. 

He was really happy he could kiss him right now. Could feel that gentle mouth against his own, feel those fingers in his hair, as Dan kept moving his mouth up and down Phil’s cock. Being kissed and blown at the same time was a new sensation, and he found he couldn’t get enough of it. But, he also found he wanted Jimmy to know what it felt like.

Phil gently lifted Dan off his cock, and silently nudged him back toward Jimmy. Dan went easily. 

Jimmy started kissing down Phil’s neck, leaving little wet licks on his skin. He hissed and bit down on Phil’s neck, when Dan swallowed him completely. Phil pulled Jimmy’s mouth back to him and kissed him.

A few moments later, Jimmy pulled back and put a hand in Dan’s hair.

“Dan, shit. No teeth. Sorry. I know Phil likes it.”

Dan eased off Jimmy, a little blush on his cheek. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Please, don’t be sorry, Dan. It’s so good. Please don’t stop.”

“Just like…what do you like?”

“Slow and tight and wet,” Phil said. “Play with his slit with your tongue.”

Jimmy gave Phil a cheeky look. “Aw, you remember?”

Dan went down on Jimmy again. Phil could see his brow furrowed as he concentrated on doing this right. With the way Jimmy was leaning back, his face screwed up in pleasure, and with the way he was panting, Phil knew Dan was doing it exactly right. 

Phil leaned over and whispered in Jimmy’s ear. “You still like your balls sucked?”

“Fuck. _Yeah._ ” Jimmy let out a moan.

Phil didn’t say anything. He just put his hand in Dan’s hair and guided him down a little, so Dan’s lips were pressed against Jimmy’s balls. Dan growled, then got the idea and sucked one of them into his mouth. 

 _Holy shit._ A weird rush of pleasure rolled through Phil, and he had to squeeze the base of his cock. He did not expect the sight of Dan with his big mouth wrapped around someone’s balls to be that goddamn hot to him. Seriously, Phil had some kind of problem.

“Dan, Dan…shit,” Jimmy was muttering and tugging on Dan’s curls. And that was the first time Phil felt even the tiniest flicker of jealousy. Those were his curls to tug and play with when he was hot all over and wanting to fuck. But it was a silly thought, an instinctual one, not one he really felt in his heart.

Then, it didn’t matter at all because Jimmy was nudging Dan back towards Phil, and Dan’s mouth was wet and tight on him again and he and Jimmy were kissing again and touching each other. Jimmy was pinching and flicking his nipple, and he had to push Jimmy’s hand away because it was making him too close, too fast, and he was absolutely in no way ready for this to be over. He guided Dan back to Jimmy. 

This went on for a while, this wonderful, slow back and forth. It went on and on, until Phil could tell Dan was tired and pushing himself. 

“He’s getting really tired,” Phil whispered to Jimmy.

Jimmy lifted Dan off his dick and flipped him in between them. 

“ _Oof, ow,_ ” Dan muttered. 

Jimmy kissed his ear, then worked his way down Dan’s neck. Phil decided to match Jimmy’s movements on the other side and they slowly made their way down Dan’s body. They gave him kisses across his broad shoulders, worked their mouth down his arms, they both kissed and sucked on the inside of his elbow, then licked their way down his forearms to his wrists. Dan was making the smallest broken desperate noises and each one made Phil want this even more, want to make Dan feel so good. 

They both stayed there for a moment. Their mouths on Dan’s wrists, sucking pretty little bruises on the delicate skin. It was Jimmy to move first, to slide down and kiss Dan’s palms, lick them a little, before taking Dan’s thumb into his mouth and sucking it.

Phil did the same, happy to follow Jimmy’s lead, as they played with each of Dan’s fingers two at a time, one for each of them. Phil tasted the rough salty skin and felt the light scratch of Dan’s fingernails against his tongue.

“You two are ridiculous, you know that?”

Jimmy just bit at Dan’s finger.

“Ow,” he said with a small laugh, so Jimmy pulled away.

Almost instantly though, he was sinking his mouth down around Dan’s cock, and holy fuck was that ever an image. Jimmy’s pink lips stretching around Dan’s long dick as he tried to get as much of it in as he could. Jimmy bobbed his head a few times and then pulled off with a pop.

He looked at Phil. “Can you swallow him completely?”

Phil gave him a cheeky look, and it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t, but he’d had practice and he could do it. Phil took a deep breath, then put his lips to Dans warm soft tip. Then he slowly slid his way down, working past his gag reflex until his nose was buried in the short brown curls at Dan’s base. He swallowed a few times, but he couldn’t keep it up. Phil needed to breath and Dan’s dick was long enough to block his airway.

“Phil. Fuck. Shit,” Dan yelped.

Phil slowly pulled back off, feeling his throat and mouth relax as he could breathe normally again.

“Goddamn, Phil,” Jimmy said, then bracketed his hand on the back of Phil’s head and pulled their mouths together in a hot messy kiss. Their teeth were knocking together, and Phil couldn’t help but giggle a little and chase after his mouth even more.

Dan made a little whiny sound.

“Aw,” Jimmy said, kissing the tip of Dan’s cock. “Are we neglecting you?” He licked a stripe up the side. “I’m very sorry. I’m such an ass.”

Jimmy put his mouth on one side of Dan’s cock and slid his mouth up and down slowly, then he flicked his gaze at Phil, and Phil got the idea. He put his mouth on the other side of Dan’s cock and started to match Jimmy’s movements again. It was incredible— feeling the silky stiffness under his tongue and the occasional brush of Jimmy’s lips and tongue. He could only image the way Dan was feeling by how he was arching into their touch and digging his fingers into the grey duvet.

“Holy shit. More. Please, _please._ ”

So they kept going, sliding up and down his long dick. Their mouths met at the tip and somehow they were kissing each other again, just with that soft, wet tip between their mouths. It was an inexplicable feeling. Phil’s mind wasn’t even sure what to do with it.

“Stop. Fuck. Please.” 

Phil knew the sound of Dan’s voice well and he gripped the base of his cock hard enough to make Dan hiss. Jimmy pressed his thumb against slit. That wouldn’t really help probably, but it was fucking hot. All of this was fucking hot.

“Phil,” Dan said, sounding wrecked. “ _Jimmy.”_

“God, Dan,” Jimmy slid up beside Dan and kissed him, and Dan responded back so quickly and so well. So goddamn well. He leaned up into the kiss and Jimmy rolled on top of them, and Phil was sat there watching these two gorgeous men, these two _naked,_ gorgeous men, kissing and laid out on top of each other, skin to skin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jimmy said. “I’ve always thought so. Never thought I had a bloody chance though.”

“ _Jimmy.”_

“Say my name. _Fuck._ I love it when you say my name.”

Phil was watching, his mouth slack, his breathing heavy. He had a hand wrapped around his cock. It was still sticky-wet from Dan’s mouth. He stroked himself as he watched them. 

“God, Jimmy. Fuck,” Dan said against Jimmy’s lips.

Jimmy kissed him hard again, wet and obviously full of tongue.

“Fuck me, Jimmy,” Dan said.

“Shit, Dan.” That was Phil. He barely realized the words came out, barely realized he was speeding up his wrist. He’d need to slow down if he wanted to get off watching Dan bounce on Jimmy’s cock. “Do you want to fuck him, Jim? It’s okay with me.”

Jimmy groaned and nodded. He nuzzled his face into Dan’s neck. “Want him so badly.” His words were muffled, then he looked back at Phil, lips swollen and wet from Dan. “Want you too. Need _you_.”

“I’m here,” Phil said, not even sure what he meant by it. “I’m right here.”

“What if? You want both of us?” Dan asked Phil.

Phil shut his eyes, imagining it for a second, imagining sitting down on Jimmy’s cock. his thighs spread over Jimmy’s hips. He imagined Dan pushing him forward. He imagined looking at Jimmy’s soft eyes to steady himself as Dan fingered him open just a little more, and then slowly pushed inside with Jimmy. He imagined being so full with both of them and he wished it didn’t terrify him because he wanted it _that_ badly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can…that’s a lot.”

Dan laughed and rolled out from under Jimmy. He made his way over and kissed Phil on the lips. “Not at the same time, Phil. Oh my God. We were kidding earlier.”

“Speak for yourself, Howell,” Jimmy said, but he had a goofy smile on so Phil didn’t think he was serious. 

“I meant…I have an idea. Can I just show you? Just tell us to stop if you don’t like it. It’s nothing too wild. I promise.”

Phil giggled. He loved this big, gentle man so much. “I have a feeling I’m going to like it a lot.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Get on your hands and knees, Lester.”

Phil nodded. He could feel his heart pounding through his whole body. He worked his way to the middle of the bed. For a moment, he saw their reflection in the moon mirror. It was a vague fuzzy reflection of their naked bodies, but something about it made this moment seem more real. He paid attention to some of the other mirrors in the room. They had three in here because sometimes it was nice to see what it looked like when they fucked. 

Dan put a hand between Phil’s shoulder blades and pressed down until Phil’s cheek was against the pillow and his ass in the air.

“God, I’ve missed seeing him like this,” Jimmy said. “He used to do this for me all the time.”

“He’s incredible like this, isn’t he?” Dan said.

Phil pulled his legs together. “Stop embarrassing me.”

Dan ran a hand down between Phil’s legs, and Phil shuddered as Dan coaxed his legs apart again. He gave in easily because he did want this even if he was feeling more exposed than he’d ever felt in his life. 

“Jimmy,” Dan said. “Can you get into the nightstand over there?” He didn’t have to say what he wanted. Phil could figure it out and he knew Jimmy did too. 

Phil hissed when he felt Dan ran his fingers down between Phil’s cheeks and over his whole. They had a hot, rough drag and Phil found himself pushing back toward Dan’s fingers, like he didn’t care if he pushed that first finger in dry.

Phil looked over and saw Jimmy rummaging through the nightstand. He grabbed the blue bottle of lube, then walked back over to Dan. Phil couldn’t see what was going on, but he heard the cap being opened, then moments later, felt fingers against his entrance and the tight burn of a single digit being slowly being pressed inside.

Phil hissed, rocking back into the touch. He suddenly realized he wasn’t quite sure who it was touching him. 

“Dan? Is that—“

“Does it matter?” Dan replied, his voice dark and low. 

Phil felt himself flush. That was so dirty. The idea of being touched like that, and not being able to be sure who was touching him. Phil let out a little whine.

Dan must’ve misinterpreted it a little because he responded with, "It’s Jimmy, babe.”

“You’re so tight, Phil. You always were, but Jesus.”

“Want another one,” Phil muttered against Dan’s pillow. He was drooling on it a little.

“You think you’re ready for it?”

Phil heard the squirt of the lube. It was weird how since he couldn’t see what was going on behind him, his other senses were more aware. This wasn’t normally how he and Dan did things, though they had, of course. But normally, they preferred to look at each other, so he wasn’t really used to this. 

Another finger was slowly, so slowly, pressed into him, stretching him out in a way he’d never felt before. It wasn’t like how it normally felt to take two fingers.

“Is..is that both you?” Phil asked a little timidly.

He felt warm lips on his lower back. 

“Yeah, baby,” Dan said. “Is that okay?”

Phil pushed back against them, against that hot, tight stretch. It was good and strange like all of this, and Phil just wanted to be here for it, to feel it and remember it as long as he could. 

One of them moved their finger in a way that brushed against his prostate and he cursed as hit bit into his pillow.

“I think I found your spot,” Jimmy said, low and dark. He rubbed it again.

Phil let out the tiniest whimpers and felt his knees wobble underneath him. Tingles off hot want were rushing through him, rolling through him. It was making him dizzy and desperate and he just wanted more and more. 

He felt the tight fullness change as another finger slipped inside him and _stretched._ It was suddenly not the feeling of being fingered for its own sake, but he was being opened now, and that made him shudder. He knew what he was being opened for—for being fucked by these men. He let out another involuntary whimper.

“He still does that…” Jimmy said. “I’m so glad.”

“You’ll have to hear him when’s getting fucked. He’s always such a whimpering mess.”

Jimmy groaned. “God, yeah, I miss that.”

Phil was almost delirious at this point with these two men, filling him up with their fingers, rubbing softly against that spot inside him that made his vision spark with white, made the world a little bubbly and blurry and wonderful. 

He felt something slip out of him and he whined because he felt a little less full and he didn’t want to feel less full. He wanted _more._

A hot wet tongue was on his rim. Phil shouted. “Oh God. Fuck.”

That was _so_ much. He wasn’t sure which tongue he had inside him and which fingers, but both were stretching him out and opening him up and moving slick and smooth and delicious. He’d never expected to feel anything like that. And now he wasn’t sure how he’d lived without it.

“God, Phil, you taste so good,” Dan said. 

So it was Dan licking him open. Of course it was. Dan loved this. Eating ass, to be perfectly crude.

“Can I try?” Jimmy said, sounding absolutely destroyed. 

Phil whined when he felt all the fingers in him slide out and then he felt another tongue, a _second_ tongue, licking in beside Dan’s. All he could do was feel the wet, tingly warm and moan and bite at the pillow as he listened the smacking sounds of them moving their mouths against them. He could just imagine, in those moments where he couldn’t feel either one of them, that they were kissing each other, working each other up, before diving back down to make feel Phil so good and wanted that his fingertips were going numb. 

Suddenly, they both backed away, then he felt four hands on his legs. 

“Fuck him, Dan. While I get a condom on,” Jimmy said.

Two of the hands left him and he felt Dan settle behind him. Dan kissed his back and nuzzled against it. “Love you,” he said, quietly and then Phil felt the soft, blunt pressure of Dan’s cock at his entrance.

“Ready?” Dan whispered.

“Please.”

It was so warm and slick and familiar. He must have lubed his cock when Phil hadn’t noticed because he slipped inside so easily. Dan’s big fingers were pressing into his hips and Dan let out a deep, moaning grunt as he bottomed out.

“More, Dan. Please. Move, baby. Need you to move.”

“Don’t you need some time to adjust?”

“Don’t want it,” Phil whined. “Want to be fucked.” He couldn’t believe his mouth. He was being dirtier than usual but he felt unlike himself in the best way, free to shed a few of his usual inhibitions. Not that he didn’t safe and free with Dan. He did. This was just different, dirtier, naughtier.

Phil nearly shouted when Dan pulled out and pushed back in. It was a rhythm he was used to—the way Dan fucked. Smooth and slow and delicious. He hadn’t been able to get enough of it in almost a decade and wouldn’t be able to get enough of it ever. He knew that by now.

To his right, he saw Jimmy tearing open a condom wrapper with this teeth. Phil had asked him once why he did that and Jimmy had said ‘because it’s sexy; and Phil had found it hilarious and they’d just laughed and fucked and that was how it was always between them. It was like that too, now, but just a little more mature, a little _more,_ than it had been when they were young and the world seemed brighter, but flatter.  

Jimmy tossed the wrapper on the ground and then slid the latex down his cock. There was something about the sight, that made Phil groan, and then Dan fucked into him hard and deep. Again and again. Phil pressed his face against the bed, trying to get used to the feeling. It was always good, but always odd—the fullness of it—of being fucked. Not that Dan didn’t know exactly how to do it right. He did. God, how he did.

He couldn’t see Jimmy anymore, and then he heard the wet, unmistakable sound of kissing. Dan and Jimmy kissing. He loved how they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other’s mouths, and he didn’t even know why. This whole experience was teaching Phil so much about himself. About what he liked. Jimmy had always been so good and finding unexpected things that Phil liked and clearly, that hadn’t changed. 

Dan pulled out, and Phil’s heart rate kicked in even faster. If Dan was pulling out of him,   he had a feeling someone else would be pushing into him. Someone who hadn’t been inside him in so many years—and Phil hadn’t had anyone else but Dan in a long time.

He felt a cooler, smaller hand on his ass, then air on his hole. 

“You’re so beautiful, Phil,” Jimmy said, spreading Phil out even more. “I remember the first time you spread your legs for me and all I wanted to do was stare at you. You were so pink and soft and gorgeous and you thought I was crazy.”

“I let you though,” Phil said, his voice muffled against the grey sheets. 

“Yeah, you did.”

He had. He’d been blushing and embarrassed, but when Jimmy had asked to see him, Phil had timidly agreed. He remembered biting his lip as he slowly spread his legs. Jimmy had pulled apart his cheeks and just looked. Phil had been shaking a little, but it was Jimmy and Jimmy was safe and it didn’t take long for him calm down, to just let that pretty, blue eyed boy look. Like he was doing tonight. 

But then, Phil felt another dull press at his entrance. He pushed in just a little, no more than the tip. “Say I can. I need you to tell me.”

“Yes. God, Jimmy. I want you inside me.”

Jimmy let out a dark groan, and Phil matched it with a long whine as Jimmy slowly sank into him. Jimmy was panting by the time he bottomed out. 

“Feel good?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Yeah, you always felt good,” Phil said. Jimmy wasn’t the first man to ever fuck him. That honor went to a guy named Ian. He’d met him at some house party Jimmy had dragged him too. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t great. It wasn’t anything like the first time he’d had sex with Jimmy, and it was nothing like the first time he’d had sex with Dan. Nothing would ever be like that.

Then, Jimmy started to fuck him. To really fuck him like he was chasing after a feeling only this could give him, and his cock was dragging over Phil’s prostate. Phil was so hard and leaking against the sheets. He could feel the dampness as he was pushed and pulled by Jimmy, and he could hear the slight sticky snap of the condom sliding.

“He looks so good like that,” Dan said. “You look so good like that, just taking his cock.”

“I like cock,” Phil said, half-out of it with how good this all felt.

Dan snorted, which made Jimmy laugh a little and dig his fingers a bit into Phil’s soft hips.

“Really, Phil?” Dan asked.

“Oh, shut up,” Phil said. He couldn’t be expected to think that hard about what came out of his mouth right now. 

Phil was empty again—and almost as quickly filled up. This time the fucking went deeper, but his hole was just a little less stretched, which a nice reprieve from Jimmy’s thick cock. Dan grunted as he fucked, his voice low. Phil always loved that sound. It was _so_ sexual. It wasn’t something at all controlled or practiced, and the sound had only grown deeper over the years _._ He loved it so damn much.

It wasn’t long before he was empty and filled up again, different hands on his hips, different cock inside him. It was Jimmy. He knew it from the sound and the slight latex smell of the condom being rubbed, but he couldn’t see and that was something else. How he was being shared by these men, used, but in the absolute best way—like the way you use oxygen to stay alive.

Jimmy backed off and, suddenly, large hands—had to be Dan’s hands—were flipping him over onto his back. Dan hoisted Phil’s thighs up over his hips and pushed in again. This was even _more._ Being able to see Dan between his legs. The rosy patch on his cheek was so bright red, and sweat was collecting at his temples. He was beautiful and biting his bottom lip. Phil wanted desperately to kiss.

He got a kiss, but it wasn’t Dan. Jimmy had moved onto the side of the bed and pulled Phil’s mouth to his. He loved how Jimmy kissed, and it felt like too soon that he was moving away. But it was just to get between Phil’s legs and push in right where Dan had just been.

Now, Dan was taking Jimmy’s place against his mouth, kissing him good and deep, then moving his mouth down his cheek, to his neck, to his nipples. He licked his tongue flat over it then sucked the little nub into his mouth. 

Phil let out a broken shout as he arched off the bed, pre-come squirting all over his chest.

“God, you have such big cock, Phil,” Jimmy said, as he started fucking Phil even harder. “Love the way it bounces when I push in. I used to love watching you ride me. Making you just bounce on my cock. Wouldn’t even touch your cock till the last second. You would just whimper and whine as it leaked all over my stomach.”

“Jimmy, stop talking like that or I’m going to come.”

Jimmy stopped talking and he pulled out too. 

Dan took his place again, slipping inside Phil easily. He was so open and ready now it was ridiculous.. He felt like he could take anything. Like he could take both of them. 

This time, Jimmy didn’t step to the side to kiss Dan. He just wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and began leaning up to pepper kisses across Dan’s broad shoulders. He bit and licked at Dan’s neck. Dan was moaning and leaning into Jimmy, while trying to thrust into Phil. It was confusing and disorganized and messy and beautiful to watch.

“Dan,” Jimmy said, his voice low. “You still want me to fuck you?”

“God, yes.”

Jimmy fumbled for the lube on the bed, then stripped off his condom and pulled on a different one. Phil was amazed at fast he managed to do it. How much he must have wanted Dan.

“Just use a lot lube and go slow,” Dan said. “Don’t need to open me up. I can take it.”

Jimmy growled and bit at Dan’s shoulder.  He was lined up right behind Dan. Phil knew exactly what was about to happen, and it just made his cock ache even more. Phil couldn’t reach out and wrap his hand around it now. Slowly, he dragged his hand up and down.

“You sure you want this?” Jimmy asked.

It was hard to see, but Phil was pretty sure Jimmy was rubbing his cock up and down Dan’s crack.

“Fuck me,” Dan said. “Need it.”

Just then. Phil saw Dan’s eyes go wide, his mouth drop open and he buckled a little bit. Jimmy was pressing into him, _fucking_ into him, while Dan was fucking Phil. It was incredible, impossible. Dan being taken like that, while he was taking. _Fuck._

 _“_ Oh, God. Dan you feel so good. You have no idea,” Jimmy muttered.

“Then, fuck me,” Dan said, a little whine in his voice. “Don’t just stand there.”

Phil was pushed into deep and hard, and he let out a little shout. It was a second hand move from Jimmy pushing into Dan, and the thought made his head spin, his cock ache. He started moving his hand even faster. Phil had been worked up too much, too well, for too long. It was all he could do not to split apart. This, watching Dan’s face twist up in pleasure between Phil’s squeezing down around his dick, and Jimmy stretching him out and filling him. Dan looked so good like this, between them. So natural. 

When Dan braced his hand on Phil, his hot, finger skidding over Phil’s nipple, that was all he could take. It came on him wildly, unexpectedly, a hot rush of pleasure forcing a broken shout of “Oh, God. Dan. Jim. _Fuck.”_ out of his mouth. His cock twitched in his hand as he sped up his movements, shooting come all over his chest and up onto his neck and chin. He was still tingling, still blissed out, but completely covered and sticky. He had to look like an absolute wreck and Phil didn’t even begin to care. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jimmy said. He reached around Dan, pushing him forward and scooped up some of Phil’s come. He licked it off his own fingers, and let out a quiet moan before he picked up even more and brought it to Dan’s lips.

Dan didn’t really love the taste of come—but who did? He did, however, love the i _dea_ of it. He loved getting covered in it and loved eating it just because he knew how it was one of Phil’s favorite sights in the world. So when Dan stuck his tongue out and licked Phil’s come off Jimmy’s fingers, Phil was absolutely mesmerized. 

As Phil went soft, Dan started to pull out. Phil bracketed his legs around Dan’s and held him inside. It didn’t matter that Phil was soft—sex, for him—had always been about more than an orgasm, especially with Dan. Sex was about being with someone, giving yourself over to someone and that’s Phil wanted to do now. 

“Don’t,” Phil said. “Finish inside me.”

“But you’re not…” Dan muttered.

“Doesn’t matter. Feels so good. Please.”

Dan just nodded, and started to fuck Phil again. It was a little broken and erratic as he did because it was hard to time his thrusts with Jimmy pounding into him from behind.

“Phil, Phil,” Dan whined. “It’s so much I…”

“You’re doing so good. Taking it so well.” Phil knew that when Dan was starting to get a little tired, a little worn down, a little close to the edge, he liked to be encouraged. “How’s he feel, Jim?”

“So good. So tight. Jesus, Phil, I can’t believe you get this ass all the time.”

“ _Guys.”_

Jimmy was grunting and he slid his hand into Dan’s curls, pulling his head back so Jimmy could suck on Dan’s neck. 

Phil knew that was going to get Dan, bring him right to the edge if not push him all the way over it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dan said.

Even Phil was feeling a little sore at this point, but it was a good sore, as Dan’s hands scrambled on his legs and a shout broke out of his lips. Phil felt Dan’s cock twitch inside him, felt the warm wetness of his come filling Phil up.

Before Dan could catch his breath, Jimmy was pulling him out of Phil and dragging him over to the side. Phil could feel the come leaking down his legs as Jimmy bent Dan over the bed, placed a hand on his back and just kept fucking into Dan. Dan’s mouth was still slack, but soft, his eyes were on Phil as he was still taking it from behind so nicely. It was a strangely beautiful sight.

Dan smiled at him and reached out for Phil’s hand. Phil took it, threading their fingers together. Phil just watched Dan getting thrust back and forth as Jimmy fucked him.

“Fuck. Sorry, mate,” Jimmy said. “You’re doing so good for me. It’s just hard for me with a condom.”

“Then come in my mouth,” Dan said, his hand slipping away from Phil’s.

Jimmy pulled out and took off the condom. Dan slid off the bed and got down on his knees. His soft cock was lying on his thigh before it slipped off and hung small and sweet between his legs. Phil sat up to get a better look. He’d always loved how little Dan’s cock was when it was soft, even though it grew quite a bit when he got hard.

The movement made more of Dan’s come leak out of him and onto the bed. The feeling made him shiver.

Jimmy took his hard, red cock and rubbed it on Dan’s cheeks, his traced it over Dan’s lips and then Dan opened his mouth.

“Can I fuck it? Your mouth, I mean. I’ll be careful.”

Dan nodded, looking eager. He probably was. Dan loved getting his mouth fucked. 

With a shaky breath, Jimmy pressed inside. He sank his hand into Dan’s thick curls and held him in place. Then, he just thrust into Dan’s mouth, quick and deep, and Dan was making wonderful, muffled little sounds around Jimmy’s cock.

“You’re doing so good for me, Dan. You look so good.” Jimmy turned to Phil. “He looks good on his knees.”

Phil just smiled. He wasn’t sure how else to respond, but he could tell Jimmy was close. 

“Dan, Dan, Oh God, Dan,” Jimmy groaned, then tossed his head back his mouth wide open. “Shit. Don’t swallow. Keep it in your mouth.” 

He pulled back a little too soon, and shot a stripe of come over Dan’s lips and chin.

“Is it still?” Jimmy asked. “Did you…”

Dan stuck out his tongue. Phil could see Jimmy’s come sitting on it, and Dan looked a little confused.

“Sorry,” Jimmy said. “You can swallow it now. I just wanted to watch.” 

Dan closed his mouth, and swallowed. It was just loud enough for Phil to hear it.

“ _Fuck.”_ Jimmy laughed.

“You’re a kinky bastard,” Dan said, standing to his feet.

“You got a little.” Jimmy kissed his own come off Dan’s lips, then dipped down to get the rest off his chin. He flopped down on the bed. “Goddamn. You lads wore me out.” He scooted up in the middle of the bed, and Phil lay down beside him. Dan crawled on his other side.

They both laid their heads on Jimmy’s chest, and all three of them just took a moment to breathe in the silence. Eventually, Dan scooted in just a little to kiss Phil’s lips. Phil gently kissed back, both their heads lying on Jimmy’s bare chest. Jimmy let out a sleepy sigh and kissed both their heads. 

“I’m so glad you invited me over for dinner.”

“I’m so glad you brought that wine bottle.” Dan looked up at Jimmy, who smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the head.

No matter, how weird it was Phil still couldn’t get over how cute they were together. 

“I’m kind of a huge mess.” Phil laughed. “So, I’m going to clean up. You two just stay here and look at each other all googly eyed.”

Dan stuck out his tongue at Phil, but then Jimmy pulled Dan’s gaze back to him, and kissed Dan on the nose.

“We can handle that, but don’t take too long. We’ll miss you.”

Phil slipped off to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and when he walked back into the room. He smiled.

Jimmy and Dan were tucked in towards each other. Their legs were tangled up and they were exchanging the tiniest, soft kisses between whispers of little nothings. 

It was a beautiful sight—Phil thought once again—the first man he ever loved and the last one he ever would. 

“Get over here, Philly,” Dan said, smiling over at him.

“Yeah,” Jimmy said. “We miss you.”

 

 


End file.
